Kaika
"What you want most in life is something that we cannot grant for you; it is something that you must find yourself." Kaika is an angel that is unable to use her wings in the air, and thus is unable to enter the continents in the sky. Instead of learning the element light as most of her kind did, she chose to learn water, for she admired its characteristics ever since she was young. She still remains firm to her belief, but is not against the light. She takes care of an adorable rabbit-like creature that she found wandering around the island of her lake. Appearance Kaika has only one form, but she is capable of retracting her wings at any time, which makes her look more human. She has short brown hair with complementing eyes. Her skin is rather pale, even after staying in the sun for long amounts of time, and her wings are almost the same color. She has a gold plated armband on her right arm that contains her holy relic, which is a teardrop shaped crystal as cold as ice. The crystal was a gift from Aki, her closest friend, and Kaika is capable of removing it from the armband. Personality Though seemingly kind outright, Kaika is quite introverted. She can be hostile when people encroach upon the lake she lives in or questions her history, which even she doesn't understand much about. People often refer to her as the Faerie of the Lake, though she is not a faerie. She's not very connected with the news involving the world, or the angels and demons, as she can no longer visit the land, and so is never notified of happenings. She has a soft spot for Suu-- which is a black rabbit-like creature she takes care of, and named herself, though she does not actually know the creature's real name. History Kaika was once able to fly in the air, and often visited the land of the Archangel. There, she met another angel, who went by the name of Aki, who lived on the flying continent. They became inseparable friends, and Kaika visited him every day, showing him little tricks with water, the element she had wanted to learn to fully control later on. He noticed her interest in the element and began to teach her how to use it. She also begged him to fly down from the continent with her, but he always declined, saying that he could never leave, but hoped that Kaika would always visit him. She agreed, but was always curious about his reasons for staying. One day, she had gone to visit Aki and realized he was missing. She started fussing, asking whoever she could where he may be, until someone had said he had been enlisted to fight in the war. Devastated, she attempted to join the war herself, and succeeded in being part of the army. Aki had taught her how to use water offensively and defensively as well, and she excelled quickly, being able to face many. However, in the duration of the war, not once was she able to see Aki, and she began to worry he had been killed. A certain demon she had faced on the field of battle had taunted her, telling her that he had left her and their friendship without a thought and tainted himself with darkness, becoming one of them. She accused him of lying, and furiously beat him down, slaying him out of anger. She built a hostility towards demons, perhaps because she secretly believed what the demon had to say. Once the war had abruptly ended, she quickly went to Aki's residence and still he was nowhere to be found. Rumor had spread about how some angels joined the demons and were banished from the floating continent. Still, she remained firm and believed that Aki would never have left her. She defended Aki whenever she could, telling others who badmouthed him that he would never do such a thing, and defended him up until the moment the Archangel of the continent took away her ability to fly. To this day, she still searches for him and practices her water abilities in a lake on the grounded continent. She holds no hostility towards the Archangel who took away her ability to fly, as she was aware of the consequences of her defending Aki, and learned how to use her wings to 'fly' through water. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race Though she cannot fly or visit the continent in the sky, Kaika is still an angel, as she is still capable of drawing power from her holy relic. Her affinity is water, and she is capable of manipulating it at will. Generally, she has no need to use her holy relic unless she needs to bless something or the amount of water she needs to control is large. Powers and Abilities Abilities Blessing: Using small amounts of water and her holy relic, Kaika is capable of blessing anyone or anything. The blessing's effect depends on the person or thing that is blessed, or on Kaika, if she chooses the effect beforehand. **Winged Blessing: Ironically, Kaika can temporarily give someone other than herself blessed wings that allow them to fly up to certain heights. She is only capable of doing this if she is given the person's tears. The wings are blessed in that they allow the user to fly faster than they would with normal wings. **Healing: Kaika is also able to heal others with blessed water. Water Manipulation: Kaika can manipulate water at will. She can also freeze, melt, and evaporate it as well as shape it. However, she cannot create water. But, as long as there is water, she can manipulate it. Trivia Made by Kokoro. (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ Quotes Template Category:Female Category:PC Category:Water Category:Angels